In a copy function of a typical image forming apparatus, an image scanned by a scanner is processed and supplied to a print engine. Accordingly, a scanned image processing unit that processes the image scanned by the scanner and a print image processing unit that performs image process and supplies the processed image to the print engine cooperate with each other. The scanned image processing unit and the print image processing unit are coupled to each other via a bus.
In such a hardware configuration, when a multi-operation such as performing printing during scanning is performed, bus usage may rise in the scanned image processing unit. Therefore, data to be supplied to the print engine may be delayed, which may cause an abnormality in an image to be printed.
To address this issue, a bus bandwidth may be enhanced by widening the bus or by enhancing a clock frequency that controls the rate at which data may be transferred on the bus. However, increasing a bus bandwidth or enhancing a clock frequency may cause an increase in cost of the image forming apparatus.